


Warm Fire

by sartiebodyshots



Series: December Prompts [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Inquisitor Adaar gets knocked into the water on the Storm Coast one chilly evening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a December prompts challenge! Happy Holidays!

Herah catches a massive blow from a templar in the chest.  It knocks her off balance and, embarrassingly, knocks her into the Waking Sea.  The water is absolutely frigid, and the grins on her companions’ faces once they’ve killed the templar are insufferable.  

“Felt like going for a swim?” Dorian asks.

“Hah, hah, hah,” Herah says dryly.

“I love ya, Inky, but I’m not coming in there after you,” Sera says.  “Shit’s too cold.”

“Anyone going to help the famed Herald of Andraste and Inquisitor to her feet, or nah?” Herah asks.  

Bull reaches down to help pull her to her feet.  “No problem, boss.”

They hike back to camp, Herah’s teeth chattering as the cold wind blows.  Her three companions talk amongst themselves, occasionally looking in her direction with worry.

When they reach camp, Sera grabs her hand and pulls her right towards the fire.  Herah is more than willing to let herself be pulled, especially by her girlfriend.  

“Sit!  Stupid templars, knocking my Inky into the water,” Sera complains.

“‘Your’ Inky, hm?” Herah says as thoughtfully as she can with her teeth chattering.  

“Well, yeah.  That's not a problem, is it?” Sera asks defensively. 

Herah sits in front of the fire, eyes level with Sera.  “It's good.”  

Sera’s face brightens.  “Yeah, it is.  Now let's get you warm.”

“I'm already in front of the fire!” Herah protests.  

Sera comes around to Herah’s backside and pushes her until she's nearly in the fire itself.  Once she's satisfied, she makes a pleased tutting noise before draping herself over Herah’s back.  

It's almost comical the way that Sera has to lean up to wrap her arms around Herah and is dwarfed by her wide back and broad shoulders.  Her knees knock gently against Herah’s back, breath shaky against her cheek.  

“Sera, you're going to get cold,” Herah protests. “And damp.” 

“Nah.  Gonna get us both warm,” Sera says, teeth chattering already.  

“Dorian, will you please cover my girlfriend with a blanket before she freezes?” Herah says.

“Of course, friend,” Dorian says.  “Shall I use magic?”

He wiggles his fingers ominously and a nearby blanket twitches.  

“Keep that shite away from me,” Sera says, grip around Herah tightening a little.  

Dorian sighs good naturedly and gets up.  He grabs a blanket from the pile, wrapping it around Sera and Herah.  His fingers gently rap against Herah’s shoulder as he goes around to the other side of the fire.

“You are disgustingly domestic, even on the Storm Coast,” Dorian says with warmth in his voice.

Herah blushes and tilts her head carefully so she can smile at Sera.  “It’s easy when she’s so cute.”

“Happy for you both, Boss,” Iron Bull says.  

Sera grins and buries her face in Herah’s shoulder, mumbling something incoherently.  

Watching the fire crackle is soothing against the sounds of waves crashing to shore.  It slowly seeps into her bones, warming her from the outside in.  

Eventually, Sera slides into her lap, shivering, and Herah wraps her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her close.  This feels so… right. 

Herah would never have chosen to be Inquisitor or Herald of Andraste.  She would have been content to help bring order to the world from a less visible position.  Snuggled with her girlfriend and across a warm fire from the two best friends she’s ever made, she can’t help thinking that everything actually turned out right.


End file.
